


Snufkin & Moomintroll Smut

by Somnolent



Series: Murrmin [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Other, murrmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnolent/pseuds/Somnolent
Summary: This is where I'll write smut featuring Snufkin and Moomintroll. They will never be under the age of 18 in these stories.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Murrmin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826947
Kudos: 10





	Snufkin & Moomintroll Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Murrmin Ahead!

Snufkin & Moomintroll

If you have an idea or you would like to send a request, send me an ask on Tumblr at somnolent-snufkin.


End file.
